Since organic light emitting diodes have many advantages, such as being lightweight and thin, and having self-light emitting, wide viewing angle, high resolution, high brightness, low power consumption, and high response speed characteristics, they are extensively applied in the flat-panel display field. An organic light emitting diode basically includes a cathode, an anode, and an organic layer sandwiched therebetween.
In related art, a plurality of organic light emitting diodes of an organic light emitting diode display share a common cathode. As the organic light emitting diodes are applied to large-sized displays, the common cathode has a large area accordingly. Thus, portions of the common cathode, in different locations, have very different resistances, which cause voltage drops, which influence the display uniformity of the conventional large-sized display. Furthermore, because the common cathode has a large area, a large driving current is needed to be applied to the common cathode to drive the organic light emitting diodes. Requirement for large currents may shorten the lifespan of an electronic device.